1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to lubrication, and more particularly to a fluid holder and an electromechanical lubricator employing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Known electromechanical lubricators include fluid holders that are detachably coupled to drive assemblies. In known electromechanical lubricators, the drive assembly causes rotation of a threaded member that is threaded through a threaded piston, urging the threaded piston in a direction that tends to expel fluid out of a fluid chamber through a fluid outlet. However, particularly with viscous fluids, rotation of the threaded member tends to cause pressure to accumulate in the fluid chamber, which results in a thrust force along the threaded member against the drive assembly.
The thrust force exerted by the threaded member against the drive assembly can cause increased friction in the drive assembly. This increased friction may accelerate wear of the drive assembly, for example by causing misalignment of gears in the drive assembly, which may result in reduced life span for the drive assembly.
The increased friction also requires delivery of more power by the drive assembly, thereby shortening the life span of batteries or other power sources for the drive assembly. The increased friction from the thrust force on the drive assembly may also limit the pressure that the drive assembly can exert on the fluid, and may limit the temperature range in which the lubricator can operate. Also, an accumulation of thrust force on the threaded member can cause the drive assembly of the lubricator to separate from the lubricator, and this potential for a significant accumulation of thrust force on the threaded member can cause disassembly of the lubricator to be difficult or unsafe.